User talk:Voro nar mantree/Battle for Beta Site
I just noticed that thanks man Voro nar mantree 08:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC). 118, when you comment on an article and apply an NCF tag, its generally a good idea to explain what specifically was wrong with the article, so the user can make corrections, rather than a vague statment like "statistics in the battle userbox". Like what exactly is wrong with it? Is it the unit numbers? The participants? The place? The time? What? I put such heavy emphasis on this kind of specific commenting because, from my perspective, I can't seem to find what is wrong. I read your comment, looked at the article, and can't find a problem worthy of NCF tagging. Please elaborate, if you would be so kind. WTF Who edited my post i said What? Not i just noticed that Btw you spelt Template wrong hmm maybe you need to improve on your spelling of that. Voro nar mantree 20:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Voro, please do not resort to petty insults. 118 is correct in that your article has problems with grammar and/or spelling. I would suggest running it through Mircosoft Word's spell check or some equivalent software. (and trying insult someones spelling when you have literally 6 grammar and spelling errors in your response does not come off very well). Well actually i did some of those on purpose plus it wasn't intented to be an insult i mean't that he should maybe change that Voro nar mantree 22:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) plus i am not one of those people who really give to get everything right it's not one of my goals I hate to be rude, but I honestly could not understand your comment. Could you please rephrase it in more proper english? Please do not insult SPARTAN-501. He is a veteran of this site and is obviously more experienced than you. Therefore, you should follow his advice. Well if someone has more experience it don't mean you should listen to him just means he has more experience. Grave G O D 04:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He said that he should follow his advice. If someone with more experience than you in a subject offers you help in said subject, it would usually be a good idea to take it. Twas just trying to help. Don't really mind if he got a little upset. Its upsetting to have your article criticized. I still remember that very well. I'm not surprised and not offended if people get a little snippy. No harm, no foul. At any rate, back to the article itself, the template has been removed by an admin, so I think its all clear. Sorry about sounding like a dick Voro, I didn't realize how much my comment sounded like I was being aggressive until I came back and looked at it. Again, the said user is banned for socking. And yes, I still have my old,, ugly sig. ;P I don't think that Voro is reading this he is mostly on the Gears of war Wikia Grave G O D 21:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Btw i was searching up Internet terms A.K.A Socking and it means spamming hmm Grave G O D 04:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) btw can you send me a link to that Grave G O D 04:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) }} If you don't fully understand it, you might learn more from going here. Ummm is this one still active because this seems that it could be good. Kaeleth 10:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC)